


Foul Murder

by hwaja



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: 1E700 - Война Первого Совета, Красная Гора. Является, в сущности, пересказом рисунка М. Киркбрайда "Foul Murder".В эпиграфе использован фрагмент стихотворения дайри-юзера feyra.Местоимения Вивека - “они”, подробнее об этом явлении прочитать можно здесь:https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Uthoh1lacSg9B0TaVmBxh91rmnG20zjJ2GRfnmunea8/editпосвящается фейре.





	Foul Murder

1E700

Война Первого Совета, Красная Гора

<...> это неверие уничтожить  
может легко миры  
на серой, как камень окрестный, коже,  
красной — в цвет глаз — горы.

Они ждали, что он выйдет, и он вышел; перед этим прошло несколько суток. На вторую ночь Вехк зарыли в пепел клубни батата, и те хорошо пропеклись в такой близости от Красной Горы. Айем отчаянно желала снять накидку — всё тело чесалось под ней. Это только иллюзия, про себя повторяла Айем, это предтеча смерти, но не твоей. Никто из них не говорил вслух, хотя Сехт однажды был близок к этому. Он первым предложил вмешаться в ход событий, но так до конца и не уверовал в праведность сотворяющегося. Парадокса не было. Есть вещи, которые необходимо сделать, есть события, которые должны свершиться. Тем более, он любил своих друзей больше, чем справедливость.

На третью ночь Вехк расчехлили Муатру. Айем положила руку им на плечо, и долго её не отнимала, пока Вехк не положили свою ладонь поверх. Тогда она осознала, что время пришло. Сехт начал собираться. За пределами Красной Горы было жарко, совсем не как в Морнхолде, где он провёл несколько лет жизни, — ещё до войны. Внутри было ещё жарче, несомненно. Он приготовил накидки для Хортратора и Ворина Дагота. Аландро Сул, к счастью, отсутствовал — держал совет с ашкханами. Сехт обрадовался, но лишь немного. Он желал спасти юноше жизнь, но понимал, что после их бдения тот навсегда станет врагом Трибунала.

Айем расставляла свечи. До Хогитума было далеко, почти целый год, но Айем не сомневалась, что к своему чемпиону Принц Лунной Тени, Матерь Розы, Королева Ночного Неба явилась бы без замедления.

Если б они собирались проводить ритуал правильно, так-то. Свечи были отравлены, и церемониальные одежды тоже; Вехк отказались от использования ядов, сказав, что их намерения и без того достаточно едки. Но Айем знала, Айем знала что Муатра была ядом сама по себе.

Айем села в круг из ядовитых свечей. Её кожа поблескивала от антидота, как и руки Сехта. Она даже не представляла, что тот собирается делать. Сехт всё время ускользал от её предвидения, потому что знал, какими тропами ходит время. Вехк, в свою очередь, мог бы скрыться от чего угодно, но не считал нужным прятаться от Айем. В её видениях они раскрывали руки и шли ей навстречу, улыбаясь, и это были самые любимые руки в мире, даже если они иногда причиняли боль.

Айем села на колени в пределах круга, но не по центру. То место было лишь для её проклятого мужа, Лорда и Хортратора Неревара Индорила. Огонь Надежды лежал у неё на коленях и сумрачно поблескивал внутренним светом. Она позволила себе немного отвлечься, воображая мучительную смерть своего насильника. Для неё всё это, то, что они устроили, лишь отчасти было стремлением к великой власти. Прежде всего, Айем мечтала отомстить.

Хортратор явился на четвёртую ночь. Ворин Дагот цеплялся за него, рыдая, и повторял одно и то же — оно живое, живое, ты не можешь, оно бьётся, он жив, мы должны спросить Высших, он живой, живой, живой.

Неревар отмахивался от него, но отвечал ласково и терпеливо, как ребёнку. Мы спросим Мою Госпожу, говорил он, ибо кто, если не она, может раскрыть секрет Лоркхана?

Не нужно раскрывать, умолял Ворин, давай уйдём, давай навсегда покинем это место, тебе, великому, не нужны эти силы. Неревар отмахивался. Им вела понятная и презираемая Айем алчность. Лидер должен быть страстным для своих подданных, в других же ситуациях — хранить холодную голову.

Он хотел вызвать Азуру, конечно он хотел, и потому приказал им, своему Трибуналу. Айем не шевельнулась, а вот Вехк зашевелился, имитируя приготовления. Или не имитируя их, но сотворяя совсем другого события ради; он прицельно зашёл за спину Хортратору и накинул на его плечи отравленную мантию. Они с Ворином были вымазаны в копоти и хранили на себе лишь остатки одежды — остальное выгорело от близости Сердца. Одежды пришлись кстати.

Сехт, тем временем, пропал и вернулся. На нём не было лица, и глаза, огромные, печальные — повлияли на Айем, что-то щёлкнуло в её голове и осталось там, занозой, увечьем. Сехт пошатывался и выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит, но его рука была погружена в золотую перчатку, покрывавшую конечность до самого плеча. Началось, подумала она.

Неревар продолжал речь, благородную, пышащую пламенем праведности, но никого из них четверых обмануть не мог. Он говорил, что покончит с двемерами, с коррупцией в Домах, с рабством; о том, что больше никто не посмеет бросить кимерам вызов — ни альтмеры, ни двемеры, ни сами Великие Предки — но они знали, что опьянённый обещаниями Мёртвого Бога Неревар лжёт, хоть и верит сам себе. Падомаик, он склонялся перед останками Лоркхана, сам не замечая того. Неревар говорил и говорил, и про то, как Дома не будут более в ссоре с эшлендерами, про то, как Ресдайн будет таким, как видел его Велот...

Неревар не понимал.

Эти орудия, Ворин продолжал о своём, они для пыток, мой Хортратор, они для сковывания и стяжательства, они про боль боль боль, мой Неревар, оно живое, они живые, он живой. Неревар сомневался. Даже ануическая природа Азуры не могла изменить в самом корне своём падомаическую натуру Неревара. Он жаждал. Он алкал. Он даже не заметил, когда Ворин сбросил накидку, почуяв неладное. Сехт придавил его силой Призрачного Стража, и тот вмялся, оказался впаян в пепел лицом, грудью, обнажённый и едва живой от силы инструмента Кагренака.

Что, хотел сказать Неревар, почему, но и сам почувствовал действия испарений, отравлявших его дыхание, и ткани, которая, казалось, прожигает его кожу до самых костей. Он захрипел.

Вехк не хотели давать ему предсмертного слова. Пусть Азура заберёт его и будет такова, пусть он исчезнет, навсегда исчезнет с лица Ресдайна. Убийце и насильнику нет места в божественном, и нет места на священной земле. Вехк взяли Муатру поудобнее и с размаху всадил её в спину Неревара, чуть выше поясницы, чуть правее позвоночника. Тот захлебнулся. Кровь поднялась по пищеводу и выплеснулась на его грудь, подбородок. Вехк попали прямо в рану, не так давно нанесённую Неревару Думаком, и это не было совпадением. Они потянули копьё на себя, превращая плоть в окровавленное месиво. Из разорванного живота Неревара валились кишки. Несколько капель крови осели на лице Айем, но она не сдвинулась, чтобы утереться.

Ворина рвало в пепел, он хрипел и пытался приподняться на согнутых руках, но Сехт лишь шевельнул перчаткой, и его швырнуло обратно.

Вехк сменили траекторию, и вновь проткнули Неревара Муатрой, На этот раз её наконечник вышел из груди Хотратора. Вехк приподняли хрипящего Неревара над землёй, и Айем стремительно шевельнулась, отрубая его ноги по лодыжки. Айем подняла один из обрубков и прижала к груди.

Ты был опорой, гордо сказала она, а теперь ты падаль. Неревар из последних сил смотрел на свою жену, не понимая. Он давно должен был потерять сознание, но покровительство Азуры и тут сыграло с ним злую шутку. Он был чемпионом, и не мог умереть так просто. Но боль? Боль он испытывал во всей её мощи. 

Сехт, не забывая удерживать Ворина, по кругу обогнул Неревара, становясь между ним и Айем. Он взял его за волосы, затем, и приподнял голову повыше.

— Ты первый во всём, что касается войны, Хортратор, но ты не нужен зачинающемуся миру, — ровным голосом вынося приговор, сказал Сехт.

Он достал маленький кривой нож из складок своего одеяния и, осторожно откинув голову Неревара, принялся одной рукой снимать кожу с его лица. Тот был ещё жив, и даже пытался сказать что-то. Подвешенный в воздухе, с выпущенными кишками, он выглядел жалким и поруганным. Как простой смертный.

Сехту приходилось работать одной рукой; выходило недостаточно аккуратно. Он поджал губы. Как перфекционист, он не желал допускать небрежности, особенно в таком важном деле.

Кровоточащее, едва похожее на лицо месиво, было теперь открыто миру. Только глаза оставались живыми, подвижными. Лицо, ранее знакомое всем, теперь повисло в руке Сехта бессмысленной тряпкой.

— Ты не знаешь ничего, Хортратор, и учишь других своему невежеству. Ты погубишь наш народ, утопив его в крови, — глухо сказали Вехк из-за спины Неревара. — Ты приносишь только боль, боль и смерть, всюду, куда бы ты ни шёл, я ненавижу тебя.

Небрежно вырвав копьё из плоти Неревара, он позволил телу упасть на землю.

— Пора заканчивать с этим, — сказала Айем. Она всё ещё прижимала ступню Неревара к груди. — Ты отравил мне жизнь, возлюбленный супруг и господин. Ты был жесток. Ты бил, насиловал и унижал меня. Ты бил, насиловал и унижал Вехка и многих других, хотя то были дети, неспособные постоять за себя. Ты снова и снова предавал наше доверие. Ты уничтожал всё, что я любила, и хотя я во многом та, кем ты меня сделал, я не уподоблюсь тебе в твоих зверствах.

Айем выдохнула.

— Я стану матерью своей земле, — тихо сказала она.

Тело Неревара скрутилось, выгнулось. Никто не поддерживал его, и единственный мер, который не предал Хортратора, корчился в грязи почти бессознательный. Он не мог победить гравитацию.

Неревар испустил дух, и тут же всё изменилось. Сехт опустил Призрачного Стража.

Ворин Дагот выл в пыли, оплакивая свою любовь, своё несложившееся будущее, мир, который ему не суждено будет увидеть.

— Тогда разите и меня тоже, — сказал он устало, когда закончил. — Рази, и пусть проклятие Мёртвого Бога скуёт тебя навсегда, тебя, и вас всех, Сехт, Вехк, Айем. Однажды я вернусь, и мы будем говорить на иных языках.

Ни слова не говоря, Вехк вдавили Муатру вперёд и вниз, с лёгкостью разрезая левую часть лица Ворина.

Айем и Вехк, поддерживая Сехта, еле живого от боли заколдованной перчатки, вошли в нутро горы. 

Занималась заря.


End file.
